deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear vs Granny
What-if Death Battle Freddy Fazbear vs. Granny.jpg|Venage237 Description Two main killer from Indie Horror video games that focuses on surviving for five days/nights. Their both names also ends with Y. Interlude Wiz: Imagine trying to survive for five days/nights from the monsters. Boomstick: Ooh, that would be scary! Wiz: The Main Protagonist's safety rules are to run away from the antagonist to live. The antagonists example would be Freddy Fazbear, the bear leader animatronic. Boomstick: And Granny, the old lady who tries to kill a player when planning to escape her house. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear Wiz: Before Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria could establish, there was a fun restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner. Kids were having fun with animatronics and having a great birthday party in there. There was two animatronics, called Fredbear and Springbonnie. Boomstick: It's kind of like Chuck E Cheese, but way more brutal! Wiz: All happiness have ended when the big brother with his friends pranked his little innocent brother so badly, they lift him up and taking him to Fredbear's mouth. And something goriest just happened... Boomstick: That nearly killed the kid! Right after that, this restaurant loses population of love. Wiz: After that, the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria have been opened. A man named William Afton who is also known as Purple Guy, murdered five kids. Boomstick: The Marionette would come and stuff them into the animatronic body! Wiz: These five mascots includes Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. The main attractions are Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica. Boomstick: In daylight, they are pretending to be a happy animatronics making the kids very happy. But in night at start of 12:AM, they are inevitable! They turned evil and attack security guard, and killing them! Wiz: The night shift ends in about 6:AM, that when the animatronics stops and goes back to their stage. Boomstick: At the start at night, their behavior are... Unpredictable. Wiz: Despite him being possessed robot, he won't die if his physical body is destroyed. He have his soul inside. Boomstick: He can use his microphone as a weapon, since it can possibly crash humans. Wiz: He is likely made of titanium, that can make him durable. He can straight up punch through metal door and smash through walls, but he have no formal combat training. Boomstick: He can throw arcade machines like they were toys. Wiz: His mouth is strong enough to crush human's skull and bite right into its brain. That would require 2,300 newtons of force, or probably more than that. Boomstick: In night 5 to 7, it is very difficult. Freddy can get in office even at the start of night, that probably because of his teleportation. Wiz: He is also stealthy, he can hide almost perfectly and can think much more than average man. Boomstick: But he can be easily damage, his durability is inconsistent, and electricity can be fatal against him. But he is still the stronger! Freddy Fazbear Jumpscares Granny Wiz: This game required to escape Granny's house, where she lock the protagonist in bedroom. She hides some secret items that can be the opportunity to escape the house. Boomstick: Granny only equipment is her Bloody Bat, which can knock out protagonist five times. And yes, Granny gave the protagonist five days to tell where Slendrina is. Wiz: Granny is the grandmother of Slendrina, who is the daughter of the popular creepasta known as Slenderman Boomstick: They both are relatives? That's so cool! Wiz: The protagonist have to knock out a Vase in order to get Granny's attention, and the player have to either hide under the bed or in the cabinet. Boomstick: With her Bear Traps, she can try and catch player with it. Wiz: Her eyes can turns into red instead of white if the player killed one of her pets or holding the teddy bear. Boomstick: As for stealing the teddy bear, she can chase you and never stop. It's even worse if it's nightmare mode! She can't be outrun, she is 20% faster than the player. Wiz: She can run like 7.0 per seconds only in the extreme mode, currently she's a lot slower. Boomstick: Anyway, you may be wondering, how in the world can Granny know where you at or how can she find you even if you're even far away from her? She can smell the teddy bear, that's why! Wiz: She can hear if you knock over or drops any objects unless if the painting pieces fall. Boomstick: There is Granny Chapter 2, she have a husband there! Wiz: She can tank shotguns and survive being freezes, but she is unconscious. She might gets up again for any seconds or minutes. Boomstick: She also have a tranquilizer, crossbow, shotgun, guillotine, and a freeze trap. Kinda like The Neighbor, she is good at building traps despite her being old! Wiz: Even if Granny is knocked out, the protagonist can't take the bat off of her hand, which is strange. Boomstick: She can lift and throw the protagonist downstairs, before eating the Player's face. Wiz: She can slap hard enough to make the Player jump. Boomstick: Without questions, I will not go to Granny's house. Granny: Do you want to play hide and seek? Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Freddy Fazbear Granny Draw Death Battle Granny walks out of her house, she was looking for someone to kidnap. She was out of a forest and saw a restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, she enters in a restaurant and hear a scream. She has no clue what was going on, she is going towards the screaming. She see a robot bear threatening a security guard, Freddy took a bite at the security guard's head, killing him. Freddy then drops the body, Freddy then turn around and see Granny. Freddy groans at Granny, while Granny pull out her bloody bat. Granny: You're big bad bear, aren't you? Freddy: You made a big mistake for coming here, old lady... Before I eat you alive, who are you and what do you want from me? Granny: For you to die. Freddy chuckles, he thinks it's funny just because a old lady tries to threat him. Freddy: I would like to see you try. Granny charges at Freddy, Freddy back slaps Granny, Freddy tries to smash through Granny but missed. Freddy grabs a chair and tosses it at Granny violently, it hits Granny and she fell down. Freddy grabs Granny and tosses her out of the office, Freddy then tries to throw a punches at Granny but she dodges, Granny then swings her bloody bat and hits Freddy in the face with it. Freddy got angry, he throw his left hook at Granny's cheek, causing her to cough up bloods. Freddy: You have underestimated me. Freddy Fazbear punches Granny again, which was strong enough to make her be slams into wall. Granny dodges Freddy's punches, Granny hits Freddy with her bloody bat, Freddy hits Granny with his microphone. Freddy laughs while he grabs Granny's throat and tossing her, Granny headbutts Freddy, which didn't even work. Freddy then headbutts Granny, causing Granny to fall on the ground. Granny quickly hits Freddy's knee with a bat, Freddy groans, Granny then manages to hits Freddy until Freddy blocks it. Freddy uppercuts and kicks Granny, both combatants swings their weapon at each other, Freddy then kicks in Granny's guts. Granny: Ugh... Freddy punches Granny like a punching bag, then he punches Granny's ribs and clavicle, Granny swings his bat at Freddy's cheek. Freddy bites Granny's shoulder, causing Granny to scream in pain, Freddy then throw Granny like a ragdoll. Freddy: What make you think you can really defeat me? Granny: Ugh... You like being violence, don't you? Freddy: You know what, forget my question. You're just a weak victim like all the others. Granny: Time to die! Granny swings her bat at Freddy, Freddy blocks and hits Granny with a microphone twice. Freddy grabs Granny and slamming her to the table, then he manages to grabs a chair and smash Granny with it. Granny fell on the ground, Freddy then throw her bat away from her. Before Granny could move her right arm, Freddy stomps it and breaking the bones including Radius, Humerus, and Ulna. Granny screams in pain, Freddy grabs Granny's throat and lifting her up. Freddy laughs while Granny is frightened. Granny: No, please no! Freddy Fazbear opens his mouth and bites Granny right in the head, crushing the brain. Freddy happily drop the body on the ground, then he notices it is 5:55 AM. He have to clean up the blood and body. Freddy: Crap, I gotta clean up fast. Result K.O. Boomstick: Freddy finally won! And I knew that would happen. Wiz: It's simple that Freddy would win against Granny, Granny literally have no advantages against Freddy and dont even get me started on Fnaf world Boomstick: True, not even her bloody bat can't pass through Freddy. Granny's bat doesn't really kill the protagonist, she can swing that thing five times and it didn't kill the protagonist, just knocking the player out! Wiz: Freddy is very strong and fast as he can throw arcade machines like toys, smash through wall, and straight up punched metal door. Granny tanking shotgun bullet is impressive but I think Freddy tanked more than that since he is made of titanium. Boomstick: Freddy has fast movement, yes Granny in extreme mode is way faster but Freddy's teleportation can confuses Granny, also granny`s amazing hearing would not help finding freddy as freddy is almost completely silent and a loud jumpscare could probably just burst granny`s eardrums. Wiz: Despite him being the leader, he is also smart. Advantages: Freddy Fazbear winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter Disadvantages: Granny loser * Weaker * Slower * Her bloody bat won't get pass through Freddy * Little Durable Boomstick: i guess granny couldn`t BEAR the fight! Wiz: The winner is Freddy Fazbear! Category:Bob6114 Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 3 Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019